Sinful
by Brittana-Purt-love
Summary: Rachel and Quinn decide to play a game. Sexytimes ensue. Set during Halloween. Faberry. T. Complete. Warning!bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I sat alone in my living room, waiting for Quinn. Tonight was going to be our night, it was Halloween and Finn and Kurt were hosting a horror-movie-marathon at their place. The invite said to wear costumes, Quinn got the idea that she should be an angel, while I be a devil. It was a cute idea, and it would be the perfect way for Quinn and I to come out as a couple, arriving at the party together, in costumes that would be designated for a pair. Finally I heard the doorbell ring; I answered the door and welcomed Quinn inside. The moment the door closed her lips were on mine, the kiss was gentle and longing, we hadn't had the chance to kiss for days. Being in cheerios made Quinn much too busy, but I didn't complain, I loved being around her, even if it was only for a little while at a time.

"I missed you." Quinn stated, smiling at me. "You have our costumes, right?"

"Yeah, upstairs." I replied, and kissed her again. "I missed you too." We went up to my room, Quinn had me promise not to get dressed for the party until she got there. I went into my closet and pulled out both of the costumes, then handed Quinn hers. She looked at me with a large smile, she seemed ecstatic.

"I'm so excited." She said. She turned around and started to walk away. "I'll change in the bathroom, you can change here."

"Okay." I said, and closed my door behind her. As I was changing a million different thoughts were flying at, firstly I wondered why I had let Quinn talk me into such a short, tight costume. Second, I was curious as to how the glee club would react to Quinn and I being together, as far as everyone knew we were enemies. As distant on the food chain as two could get, yet here we were, somehow we had fallen in love, and I definitely wasn't arguing.

I finished pulling on my red-sequin dress; it was sleeveless and hugged all of my curves tightly. I put on the two fingerless gloves; they were adorned with red sequins as well. Then came my red heels, they weren't as shiny or flashy as the rest of my costume, but they did complement it quite nicely. Lastly I put on my devil horns, then I laid back on my bed, waiting for Quinn. She entered my room a few moments later, and I had to say, she truly did look like an angel. She had on a short-sleeved, flowy white dress that went down to her knees, the fabric was kind of sheer, I could see the underwear she wore beneath it if I was really looking, something I hadn't noticed when we bought it. She had on shimmering gold heels, which matched her halo. And finally, on her back was a set of feathered white wings. In one word, Quinn looked breathtaking.

"Wow, you look really stunning." I told her. She sat down next to me on the bed, and grabbed my hand, locking our fingers together.

"Thanks, Rach. So do you." She replied, licking her lips. I noticed a lustful shine in her eye; I couldn't blame her though, seeing as I was also extremely turned on right now. "Do you wanna just…. Skip the party?"

"What? But, Quinn, I thought tonight was _the night_. We were going to come out to the club, remember?" I asked.

"Well, I know, but we can do that some other time, I really just want to be with you tonight. Alone." Quinn said, placing a hand on my knee. "I promise we'll tell them, _soon_. Just not tonight, I've really missed being with you. Besides, tonight can be "the night", in another way." She smiled at me, I could tell she was coming up with a plan, and sadly, I had an idea that knew what it was.

"What is it?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I loved Quinn, but sometimes she kind of scared me. "We've already had our first time together, Quinn."

"I know, but we've never played a game together."

"Game? What kind of game? Like with _toys? _You know I don't own anything like that."

"No, not with toys, Rach. Just let me go out to my car, I'll be back in a minute. Stay here." Before I could stop her she was already on her way out.

"Your car, really? You planned this?" I yelled at her, I didn't know if she had heard me, not that it mattered. I couldn't believe she had been planning this; I sighed and waited impatiently for her return. Soon she appeared outside the doorway of my bedroom, both hands behind her back. "What are you holding?"

"Close your eyes." She said, she looked absolutely giddy, more excited than I had ever seen her. It was cute, but I was scared, I knew we were about to play a sex game, something I had never done before, and it was frightening me.

"No, Quinn, just show me what's behind you back."

"Rach, close your eyes. You'll love it, I promise."

"What if I don't love it?"

"You will, trust me." We kept going back and forth like this for awhile; finally I gave in, closing my eyes. I heard Quinn walk closer to the bed, then I heard a click, and then another one, with something cold around my wrist. My eyes shot open, surely enough, she had one of my arms chained to the bed.

"No! Quinn, I don't want to play this!" I yelled.

"Please play with me, it'll be fun. You're just nervous."

"You've chained me to my bed! I have the right to be nervous!" Quinn climbed on top of me, and locked her lips with mine, kissing me passionately. I kissed back, putting my free hand on her neck. She pulled out and looked down at me.

"You trust me, don't you, Rachel?" She asked, giving me pleading eyes.

"I-I guess so." I replied with a sigh. Why couldn't I say no to her?

"Yay! Stay still." She commanded, I did so, and she hooked my other arm to my bed. Now I was stuck, I couldn't take back my decision to "play" with her, but by now the idea intrigued me, I was getting excited, or maybe it was just me feeding off of all of Quinn's energy. As soon as I was locked in place she got up from the bed, then looked down at me, her voice in a whisper. "You have to play along." She said, picking up a book from my bookshelf, opening it to a random page. She stared at the page, it truly looked like she was studying what was inside, I was confused. She raised her voice back to a normal level. "Rachel Barbra Berry, a very _sinful _soul. What am I to do with you?" She put the book down.

"I don't know." I replied, shakily. She gave a small laugh.

"You see, Rachel, I would _love _to let you through my gates. Heaven would be happy to have a pretty girl like you, but you're so bad, I don't know if I can. Perhaps if I give you a small punishment I can let you in, but only if you learn your lesson."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly did I do?" I asked, not entirely capturing how she could "punish" me. Especially when she looked so amazing, when I knew she was here to pleasure me.

"Silly girl." She said, climbing back on top of me. "You see these chains, well; they're there to hold you down. You have a problem with temptation, Miss Berry, you give in so easy. I'm here to teach you a lesson, to tempt you into submission. You may even go insane from it."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

"Or maybe you don't want to be let through the gates of heaven at all." Quinn said, then connected her lips with mine. The kiss was rough and intense, her tongue fighting for dominance against mine, but the fight was short lived. She pulled out and looked down at me. "So which will it be?"

This was ridiculous, completely insane. Though, sadly, Quinn was right, I was tempted. She looked absolutely delicious in her skimpy angel costume, and I wanted her. Bad. And though I didn't want to admit it just yet, this game was getting more interesting and more fun by the minute. "I want in."

"Good girl." She replied.

Quinn kissed me again, this time she let it start soft and gentle, but slowly grew into a passionate brawl, our tongue's fighting once again. Her and I were always doing this, we both loved being on top, but seeing as the handcuffs kept me on the bottom this time I let her win. I gave in, and she started to kiss me even harder, digging her teeth into my bottom lip, I moaned softly. Quinn moved her lips to my neck, kissing roughly at the skin, making sure she left her mark. I subconsciously tried to move my hands up to her back, but realized, once again, that I was trapped. So I clawed at the bed sheets instead as she moved her lips down further, letting her tongue trace my defined collarbone, eliciting another moan. I could feel her hand snake from my leg to my back, and up, until she got to the zipper on my dress, she pulled it down slowly, not once letting her lips disconnect from my skin as she did so. Finally my dress was completely unzipped; she pulled it off swiftly, as though it wasn't a hassle at all. Then she climbed back on top of me and returned to kissing me lustfully, allowing her lips to explore me further, she then moved her lips back to mine for a quick moment of passion, it was gentle and longing, she pulled out and smiled at me.

"Have you learned anything yet, Berry?" Quinn breathed. "Or do I have to work harder?" I stared up at her and licked my lips, _harder_, I liked the sound of that, and obviously she didn't chain me up just to make out with me. I had to let her go further, though it was already starting to drive me crazy, letting her have all the control, while I had none.

"Harder." I replied in almost a commanding voice. She smiled and moved her lips to my ear, her voice now a whisper.

"As you wish."

Quinn's hand found her way to my back once again, this time undoing the clasp of my bra; she pulled it off and tossed it aside. I felt a sudden chill, but the warmth returned as Quinn kissed at my newly exposed skin, letting her tongue tease at my nipple, before she gently bit in. I let out a scream, arching my back; she did it again, this time rougher, _harder_. I felt her trailing kisses down my stomach, her tongue swirled around my bellybutton ring. Then she grabbed it with her teeth and tugged, I screamed again, it hurt, but it felt so amazing all at the same time. Honestly, what hurt the most right now was being restrained, unable to touch or feel the beauty above me. Quinn continued her way down my body, until she reached my panties.

"You ready, babe? She asked, her eyes were glazed over, foggy with lust. I couldn't speak, I was much too turned on, so I just gave her a shaky nod, I needed her inside me. The temptation was building, it was becoming too much. Quinn removed my panties and tossed them carelessly on to the floor, then started to kiss at my stomach again, letting herself move onto her favorite part. I moaned loudly and clawed at the sheets as I felt her tongue trace my clit, then she bit in and pulled at the flesh, I screamed. She moved back up and kissed my lips. "You need to tell me what you want." She commanded.

"I-I want you to fuck me." I breathed out, shakily.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, I knew she was teasing me, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"I said "fuck me"." I replied, a bit harsh.

"Come again, I didn't hear you." She replied, I rolled my eyes, this was truly frustrating.

"Damn it, Quinn! Just fuck me! Please!" I begged her, staring her straight in the eye.

Without a word, Quinn reconnected her lips with mine, kissing me intensely. I felt her thumb rub against my clit, a slow and fluid motion at first, but soon started to move it more vigorously, making me moan softly. I felt her insert a first finger, I arched my back and moaned louder. My hands jerked forward, I was dying to tear off her clothes like she had done to me, to get my hands inside her. She inserted a second finger, and then a third with almost no hesitation, moving them in and out of me quickly; I let something between a moan and a scream as I felt her digging deeper into me. I arched my back again, trying to force her fingers in farther; I could feel her nails scrape against me. I took in a shaky breath, grabbing desperately at the sheets again, as she thrust her fingers in even harder.

"Ah, I-I'm close, Quinn." I breathed. "Faster, harder, please."

"Yeah, baby." She replied, obviously not that absorbed in the game anymore.

She started to move in and out of me more quickly, and then went a step further, inserting her fourth and final finger. I moaned loudly, she had to slow the pace for a bit, but was able to bring it back up, digging harder inside of me. I bucked my hips forward, getting her even deeper inside me; I felt my climax getting closer as each second passed. Finally I came, arching my back and releasing a lustful scream as I did, then I collapsed back down. Exhausted. Quinn pulled her fingers out of me and licked my juices from them, then licked her lips, she looked satisfied.

"Did I teach you anything?" She asked, falling back into character.

"Yes, I'm tempted too easily," I replied. "now let me out of these fucking handcuffs." She smiled and laughed, officially done with the 'Angel and Devil' charade.

"Fine." She unhooked both of my hands from the bed, I wrapped my arms around her as soon as I was free and locked her in a longing kiss. When we pulled put she locked her fingers with mine. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, surprisingly enough, I did." I said, kissing her again. "But next time, I pick the game."

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't there be?" I replied. "It was fun, and I intend to surprise you with the next game."

"Rach, you know I hate surprises." Quinn complained.

"You know I hate being restrained."

-END-


End file.
